Through Angelic Eyes
by Darius Ex Machina
Summary: 100 Short Stories about Sephiroth and his many twists and turns in life. Yaoi SephxZack SephxCloud. Some will be AUs, but most relate to the game. Lots of romance, angst, adventure and trajedy. Aren't you interested?
1. Birthday

"Guess what you'll be today?"

"15…"

"Yep that's it, the big one-five! Aren't you so very excited!"

"Not really…"

"Come on, don't tell me you don't care that it's your birthday!"

"I don't…"

"Well, you better thank me, cause I have a great surprise for you."

"…"

"Come on Seph, don't be such a loser," a low, quiet voice interjected between the high tinkle of a female voice and the low, even teenage one. This one sounded younger, still not experienced the trials and tribulations of puberty. The female was older, in her twenties with long blonde hair and a curving body that bounced ever so slightly as they navigated the junk strewn on the street that never saw cars, or even the light of day for that matter, in Sector 4 of the greatest city on the planet, Midgar. She was wearing bright red lipstick that clashed with her creamy complexion and gaudy green and orange jumpsuit. Gold, ruby-encrusted earrings dangled from her ears, and many fashionable rings decorated her fingers, with nails so long and red they looked like claws.

"Don't talk to me," the teen spoke again, the one they call Sephiroth. He was tall and well built for his age, although his legs were about as big a round as wide PVC pipe and just as white, obviously from the ankles sticking out from his too-short black cargo pants. From his head sprouted the finest silver hair, more like liquid steel than anything else, pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his long and swanlike neck. It was long and silky, cascading down his arched black-clothed back, and coming to rest just past his backside. Eyes, more catlike than human and toned a green as pure as mako, were locked in a stare as he walked in the middle of the trio, who were quite a sight to behold. They glowed oddly in the dim, flickering yellow lights of the slums.

"Ms. Scarlett! He's being mean to me!" the childish voice whined again, originating from a kid of eleven or twelve with golden blond hair parted on the side and eyes as blue and cold as ice itself. He was wearing an expensive looking purple polo shirt and matching sweater set with khaki shorts that were rolled up past his knobby and bandaid-covered knees.

"Hush, Rufus! It's his birthday not yours!" the woman hissed, reaching over and giving the brat a quick smack on the forehead with her compact mirror. He whined for a while, then fell silent when he realized no one was paying any attention to him.

Sephiroth let out a long, drawn sigh as he eyed some street children picking through scrap metal and garbage in the alleyway. He really didn't want to come on this "Birthday Adventure," but his trainer, Ms. Scarlett, Head of Weapons at Shin-Ra Inc., insisted until he thought his ears were going to hemorrhage and spurt blood all over her designer clothes. And NO ONE bled on her clothes. She said she was taking him somewhere special, but she wouldn't say where because it was a surprise, and to make matters worse, the President's bratty little kid whined until he got to go along with them. A disgusted ball of hatred was already forming in the pit of his stomach, but on the surface the poised young SOLDIER showed no emotion. Sephiroth was starting to get a little suspicious about this trip because there was nowhere worth going below the plate, even if Reeve insisted otherwise. He always said that there were plenty of ordinary treasures waiting among the normal people that were just waiting to be discovered, but Sephiroth didn't believe it.

Finally, after a couple more fits from Rufus and a carefully avoided stubbed toe later, they came to the doors that separated Midgar from the outside world. The silvered hair boy paused for a second, his heart leaping into his throat. Were they actually going to go outside, into the open air where the monsters lived? He had left Masamune in the lab. His beloved katana was a birthday present last year, from the same lady who's sparking blue eyes were twinkling with that same mischievous look that she go when she was going to give the poor boy some extra reps.

"We're… not actually going out there are we?" Sephiroth gasped, his voice a mere whisper.

"You bet Mister! You'll love it!" she chuckled as she inserted the keycard and punched in the code to open the massive steel doors.

Rufus squealed and clapped as the doors creaked open, the massive pulleys and gears working their hardest to creak the slabs of steel open ever so slowly. A fine crack of pure white light appeared in between the doors, growing wider with every second. Sephiroth took a step back, shielding his eyes, since they were used to the darkness, blinded by the amazing and brilliant light flowing over him.

Then, all of a sudden, Scarlett pushed him out into the outside world, into the light of day that had so far eluded him. As he struggled against her pushes, his heels kicked up tufts of beige dust that floated off into the wind. Rufus squealed and ran out, leaping onto a boulder and sliding off it into a sobbing heap. Seemed like he had skinned his knees again, for like the fortieth time this month.

This distraction allowed Sephiroth to wriggle free of the woman's grasp and get his bearings. His strange catlike pupils snapped into mere slits as he became used to this new light. The boy stepped backwards, and then stumbled onto his hands and knees as he stared up at the towering double-decker city and the cloud that hovered over that enormous plate. He then rose to his feet, ignoring the red earth that clung to his hair and clothes, and tilted his head back, staring intently into the blazing noon sun.

The air was completely still, so still that the boy seemed like he was frozen in time. He drank in the stifling summer air, so different then the sanitary conditions in the lab. A wave of mixed, oppressed emotions overcame him, and Sephiroth couldn't figure out if he wanted to laugh, cry, sigh or just stare for hours and hours into the wonderful light. For the first time since he could remember, not one voice cried in his head, not one disembodied whisper sounded in his ears.

So, he did something that caused his companions to stare at him in awe, and that was to smile, a warm, genuine smile that spread over his elegant features until his face crinkled up in an expression of pure ecstasy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday to Sephy-kuns! Happy Birthday to you!" screamed a raucous voice, who's raven haired owner's strong arm swung roughly around an older Sephiroth's broad shoulders.

"Zack, please, you're waking people up. It's 2:00."

"So, we had to stay up until the minute you were ACTUALLY born!"

The spiky-haired SOLDIER took a swig of beer and waved it under the General's upturned nose. Sephiroth only pushed it away, along with a foamy, beer-flavored kiss Zack was trying to give him.

"How do you actually know WHEN it is…?" he grumbled, lazily stirring his sake with one finger.

For the first time since he arrived, the small, mousey-faced blonde poked Zack on the shoulder and showed him the time on his mako-glo watch.

"WHOP! There it is! Thanks Cloud! Heh, you're the BIG 2-0 now, say it loud say it proud man!" he bellowed, almost knocking over a blonde who was sitting in the seat next to him.

"You're crushing Cloud…" the silver haired general muttered, shooting a sideways wink to the pouting blonde.

"Whatever man! Hey, remember that time when Scarlett took you outside and you stared at the sun for like two hours and got that HUGE sunburn! Your face was as red as a stop sign for like, two weeks!"

A slow smile crept onto the general's face as he took a sip of rice wine. Yes, in fact he was also peeling for weeks afterward.

"Yes… Wait, how did you know that?" he replied, cocking a slender silver brow.

Zack gave a knowing wink and elbowed the general roughly in the ribs, spilling the frothy, amber colored liquid all over Cloud's shirt and crotch. The blonde growled then pouted even more, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"The Birthday-Fairy told me!"

"The Birthday Fairy eh? Well, next time you see her, tell _her_ Sephiroth said to keep her _secrets_ to herself…"


	2. Smell

There is some definitely weird chemistry in this room, and some mild cursing. It's fun! Written in the 1st person because Seph just has a wonderfully sarcastic sense of humor, in his own thoughts at least, which is what this is about.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Aroma of Defeat

So here I am again, sitting in this God awful conference room with the broken air conditioning vent that rattles every so often. The room smells vaguely of peanuts for some unexplained reason, but at least it's not burnt popcorn like last time. Peanuts make me nervous, along with that damned vent. Last time, I was so close to ripping it from the ceiling, but I restrained myself. So now I'm double nervous. Joy to the Lifestream...

The only other person in the room with me is Rufus Shinra, the bratty son of the President. He's staring at me again, wetting his lips with that sharp tongue of his every few minutes, tapping those black-gloved fingers against his briefing folder, adding to the annoying background noise. He does the every time we have a conference. Oh shit… I think he winked at me.

"Hey Seph, you're early today…" he whispers to me, leaning uncomfortably close.

I ignore him, and just to my luck someone appeared at the door, causing him to snap back to his original position, hands folded on the table with his snotty, upturned nose resting on his fingers. He's just 16 and he thinks he owns the world.

"Kyahaha! I'm not late for once!" a sharp, annoying voice pierces my ears as Scarlett announced her entrance and shuffled into her seat. I almost leap out of my seat, but on the outside I'm calm, my eyes slowly moving over to drill two holes into her humongous, shiny forehead. I hate that God damned thing. I hate her too. Someday she's going to get ran over by a train.

"I wish you were…" I mutter under my breath, and her fake smile fades for a second before returning, unfortunately. Rufus smiles as her, then scoots a folder over to me and the bitch sitting across the table.

While I was reading my briefing, which was the same boring shit as usual, a parade of blue suits entered the room. Reno, who's sort of a friend to me, waves and opens up his shirt, flashing me his finely toned chest, then quickly buttons it back up before that overbearing ass Tseng noticed. The corners of my mouth twitch into a half smile that was returned by the red haired marvel. That smile was wiped off my face as soon as it came, because now my worst fear has trotted through the door.

I duck down, hoping she won't notice me, but her eyes miss nothing, and she quickly dashes to the empty seat next to me, plopping down and scooting right up next to my shoulder.

"OOOH! Sephy-wephy kins! What's the matter!" she cries into my ear, squealing and blushing.

Yes, that's Elena, the youngest and newest Turk. I think she has a crush on everyone that has a Y chromosome, but I can't be sure. All I know is that she's really breathing down my neck now, lusty brown eyes giving me a stare down, and it's really starting to get on my nerves.

"OOOh! Tsengy-nengie! Lookie at Sephy! He's SOOOO sad today!"

Tseng only sighs, shaking his head, but I can tell he's laughing at me on the inside. We've been rivals ever since I've known him, but I don't know why he keeps trying. I just outdo him every time. He purposely brought Elena along just to piss me off, but I won't show one hint of emotion to satisfy him. Seph gets the upper hand once again.

Yes, Tseng, smell that sweet, sweet aroma of defeat. Nothing you can do can get through my shell, but I'm penetrating you with needles and drills now. Who's laughing now, bastard. I grin wickedly into my sleeve, and then sit up, face even, when I notice someone else had entered the room.

My heart skips a beat and my hand automatically slips up my thigh, my thumb rubbing my hipbone under the beltline of my leather pants. It was Reeve, with his neatly trimmed beard and warm hazelnut eyes, giving me the most loving stare like I'm the only person in the room. He sits in front of me, strong fingers running over the manila paper of the folder, and I can feel his leg touching mine underneath the table. I see Reno give me a wink and thumbs up from the corner of my eye, but I'm too busy concentrating on trying not to blush. Shit, why does he always make me act like this?

"Hello Sephiroth, anything the matter?" Reeve asks me, his voice low and personal.

My eyes can't find the strength to leave his gaze, and it absorbs me until I don't even notice the other executives filing into the room, including Hojo.

"I hope you're not sick, there's a bug going around you know."

My mouth tries to form words, but his hand resting upon mine steals them from my lungs.

"Sephiroth?"

"Sorry, I was just, thinking... I'm feeling fine…" I manage to stutter, shooting my friend a half smile.

"I'm glad, but you better pay attention, because we're staring now," Reeve says with a warm smile, tilting his head to Rufus, who was now clearing his throat.

"Thanks Reeve…"

I don't think I heard a single word Rufus said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterword: Ha, Reeve/Seph! It invades me, thanks to Lady of the Phoenix. Read her stories and you'll catch the fever too. Just do it. Now.


	3. Rain

(Rain) I'm pretty positive that Seph knew Cloud before the Wutai War, but if that's not the case then it is now cause I don't care. Seph/Cloud yaoi alert! o

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of all the days that it could be, it had to be raining in sheets, like the heavens decided to open especially for this instance. Junon was usually a beautiful coastal city with sunny days and balmy breezes, but on that day it was exactly the opposite. Rivers of water poured from the gutters of tall apartment buildings and covered the empty streets with a thin flood of water and rainbow colored oil. And it wasn't one of those days where it was sunny with patches of rain, no. The sky was cloaked with dark, dismal grey clouds that hung low in the sky.

Rain has that funny quality of mingling with tears until it looks like you've been crying for months on end, doesn't it.

A lone man stood, protected from the rain by the overhang of a parked tank, flanked by two purple uniformed others who were stiff at attention with hands frozen in salute. He was tall and thin, his long and elegant face set into a cold stare. He pulled his long, black coat tighter around his chest, huddling into it as he breathed a deep, tired sigh, his breath creating a fine white mist in front of his nose.

"How many more left, captain?" he muttered in a low voice, in regards to row after row of dully uniformed troops marching into the boats lining the docks. The pouring rain beat down on their backs, leaving them soaking wet, and the droplets shone on their helmets like tiny glass beads.

"Mm… about ten thousand sir. We have a while to go," the red head next to him replied, turning his neck stiffly to look at that angel on earth known as Sephiroth.

The general huffed gently, staring out at the lines with faintly glowing eyes of brilliant green. He had always known it would come to this, this thing called war, but not to this extent. They had no other choice but to take all of Wutai's land just to end the years of violence that those poor people had to endure. Just imagining all the thousands of innocents that would be killed would break even the strongest of wills, and Sephiroth had to double that.

Then, among the monotony that steadily flowed by before him, he noticed something different that caught his eye. A private was marching up the line that was much shorter than the rest, with tufts of blond hair protruding wildly from underneath his helmet. The general's placid eyes opened wide with fear. No, this couldn't be.

_N-no. Please tell me that's not who I think it is!_

"Hey Blondie! I thought I told you all to get a haircut before you came here!" he yelled, then ran out into the rain and grabbed the blonde troop, pulling him by the arm around a corner and into an alleyway. Hopefully those two SOLDIERs back there wouldn't catch on.

Once they were alone, Sephiroth threw off the blonde's helmet and kissed him roughly, running gloved hands through his thick straw colored spikes. The other, not much older than fifteen, clung to him helplessly, his fingers clutching the black leather of the general's now wet coat. They broke the kiss, and Sephiroth found round blue eyes, richer and more calming than the sky, staring back at him with tears welling in their corners. He picked him up by the waist and pressed him forcefuly against the dripping brick wall, nuzzling into the collar of his uniform.

"Cloud… I thought I stationed you back at the base. What are you doing here?" Sephiroth breathed though lank silver strands of hair clinging to his face and the boy's. Cloud whined in response, turning his head away from Sephiroth's prying eyes.

"I-I couldn't stand being without you Seph," he muttered, spikes going limp from the wetness. Actually, they were both soaking wet now, clothes clinging to their bodies as they embraced, hips against hips. Sephiroth's long hair clung tenaciously to his arms, shoulders and waist like strips of shining wet paper.

Sephiroth breathed another drawn sigh, his strong hands traveling down Cloud's back, fingertips resting just under the blonde's beltline.

"This is not a matter to be taken lightly love, you know that. You could… get killed."

A tiny moan escaped Cloud's lips as he felt the pressure of Sephiroth's lithe body against his and the general's lust inducing growl in his ear. He leaned up and kissed Sephiroth again, tasting pure rainwater mingled with the sweet taste of his angel.

"I know… but… it could happen to you too!" he cried, his tears masked by the rain that ran down his reddened cheeks. He thrust his head into the general's shoulder, his entire body wrecked with sobs. When he was finished, he stared up at Sephiroth as the other brushed limp blonde bangs from the other's eyes.

"I have to go Cloud… For both our sakes. " he whispered, kissing the tears away. Seeing the usually cheery private like this was like a knife stabbing deep into Sephiroth's heart. But this was the way it had to be.

"No! Please! Seph don't leave me alone! Don't leave me!" he sobbed against Sephiroth's graceful neck as strong hands held him tight. The general put the boy back on his feet again, then dropped to his knees and hugged him around the waist, burying his head into his stomach. Cloud pouted and petted Sephiroth's dripping hair with one hand while the other lay still at his side near his rifle.

The general panted against Cloud's cotton shirt, watching the mist appear from both their parted lips. How he wanted to take Cloud right here in this rain soaked and trash littered alleyway, but there just wasn't enough time. Those two would come looking for him any minute, and this was not how he wanted them to find him. This sense of urgency sent Sephiroth's heart into a wild frenzy, beating against his chest like an out of control drum.

"Dear, I have to leave. Please, don't think of this as goodbye forever. Our hearts are connected, I can feel it, can't you?" he whispered, feeling Cloud's milky smooth skin under his un-tucked shirt. There was not much time, since he could already hear shouts from the street.

"Yeah…"

"Every time it rains in Wutai, Cloud, I'll be thinking of you." Sephiroth muttered, giving Cloud one last kiss on the ear before sending him back to the base on a backstreet. The blonde ran away without saying a word. Luckily, he had left just as the SOLDIERs entered the alleyway, drenched from head to foot.

"Sir, we've been looking all over for you! What have you been doing…?" one asked, leaning on the brick wall. Sephiroth rose from his knees and smiled weakly, hot tears running down his cheeks amongst the cooling rain.

"I was just enjoying a drink of rainwater, that's all…"


	4. Too Much

Bad things happen when you play with mako! Zack/Seph. If you didn't already know, SOLDIERs get a mako 'enhancement' when they enter, but it shouldn't be enough to poison him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel like I have to go somewhere today…" Sephiroth muttered, staring into the golden sunset that crowned the mountains of Wutai.

Zack smirked and threw his hands behind his head, leaning back against the treads of the tank. So easily his general has forgotten what day it was.

"It's Thursday Seph, don't you know. But the lab's all the way back in Midgar."

The silver-haired general's soft lips twitched into a sorrowful smile, a certain Thursday coming to mind. Zack had no idea that he owed his life to that day of the week, even though his favorite day was Wednesday. How ironic. With a low chuckle, he jabbed the raven-haired boy in the ribs with the hilt of Masamune.

"You have no idea when you talk too much…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday was always the worst day of the week. Everyone was just starting to feel tired of their work, but Friday was still a day away. It was awful especially in the summer, when the air seemed to stagnate and the hours just dragged on for eternity. However, Sephiroth had a different reason to hate Thursdays. They were 'checkup' day every other week, which meant shot after shot after shot of mako and planet knows what else.

After cleaning up his desk and bidding farewell to his trusted secretary, Sephiroth headed down to the lab, dragging his feet and stopping to talk to everyone he met, even if he knew them or not. Then, as the six o' clock hour rolled in, he trudged into the lab, tossing his coat onto the rack of bleached white scrubs.

"You're late," a low, snakelike voice emerged from around the corner, followed by a stooped professor that was just as greasy. His latex gloved hands were clasped behind his back, only moving to push a bent pair of bifocals up his hooked nose.

"Sorry Professor, I had a lot of work to catch up on," sighed Sephiroth, bowing his head.

"That's no excuse! Marcus! Xavier! Make the preparations!" Hojo snapped back, "and you _know _where to go."

On his command, the two clean-cut lab assistants scurried off to a secluded room at the rear of the facility. It was a long, narrow, concrete room lined with chairs in the center. The fluorescent lights flickered every now and then when the power surged. And, each large, strap adorned steel chair was paired with a set of beeping and whirring equipment. The air was sterile and cold, unlike the air up above. Rusty sinks and cabinets lined the back wall, and at them the assistants were busy sorting out syringes from drawers labeled with coded stickers.

While they worked putting the needed injections into a basket along with gauze and alcohol, Sephiroth walked down the hall toward the room as slowly as possible, hair like a sheet of fine silver blown sideways by each air vent he passed. Deep down, going to the mako experimentation room always bothered him not for the most superficial reason, but because it passed by the animal testing unit and eventually his old room. Many horrific memories were housed there.

"I'm here…" he muttered, leaning on the doorframe with feigned nonchalance. Xavier nodded and showed the general to his usual chair while he stared emotionless and cold into the wall in front of him. The assistants hooked him up to the monitoring devices, and a soft beeping sounded from the device beside him. Even when they finally jabbed the needle into his arm, the icy stare was still there, except his own vision was slowly being invaded by darkness.

When the darkness lifted, Sephiroth found himself staring into his lap, his whole left side numb. Then the tingling gave way to a sharp, throbbing pain, but with a low grunt he shook it off and looked to the side. His hair was damp with sweat.

Then he heard something not quite out of place, but bothersome nonetheless. Turning his head slowly to where the noise was coming from, he noticed something that cleared his double vision instantly. A young SOLDIER with shaggy black hair was slouched in the chair next to him, eyes listlessly staring into the wall, and every now and then he twitched violently almost to the point of convulsions. One could tell he was in pain without the moans. The worst thing was, this was a kid he passed into the ranks of SOLDIER just yesterday.

"H-hey…" he croaked, his voice hoarse after untold hours of unconsciousness. Gathering all his strength, he unbuckled the straps and crossed the meter long gap that separated them by clinging to the IV hanger. Kneeling next to him, he gently unplugged all the wires and tubes like a loving mother, and then cupped the youth's face in his weak hands, rubbing a thumb gently under his brilliantly glowing purple eye.

"Damnit… why do you have to do this…" he groaned, wrapping his arms around his waist gently, wincing as thin fingers weakly gripped his back like a small child. His gazed wandered down to the patient's wristband. Zack Knightblade, 16. Damnit. When did they get so young?

Zack mumbled something in near Sephiroth's ear, but it was a poison victim's babbling. After pressing his chapped lips gently on the boy's cheek, then pulled away and groped toward the cabinets. He slung needles this way and that, trying to find the right one. Then he found it, a drug called Counteract-ant that reactor accident victims receive when they get poisoned from exposure.

Sephiroth slowly wiped the needle off with a piece of gauze and stuck it gently in Zack's vein. The first few minutes of his pain wrecked cries were almost too much for the silver haired angel, but his peaceful silence was solace enough.

As he leaned his head against the peacefully sleeping teen's chest, running a now steady hand through his thick, shiny black hair, Sephiroth could feel his temper boiling.

"Yes, Hojo. This is too much."


	5. Christmas

(Christmas) This is a fluffyness thing for the Cretin! 3 you mucho mas! Haha, enjoy mi amores! AU because Cornelius is in it, a character of Lady of the Phoenix.

---------

Amazing, Incredible, Awesome and Cool

Sephiroth reached a leather gloved hand into the helmet filled with little yellow slips of paper and swished it twice before pulling one out by the thumb and forefinger. He held it just above his nose, scrutinizing the name, then shoved it deep into his pocket.

"Hey, sir, what's with that look?" one of the cadets asked, but Sephiroth only gave him a knowing smile and excused himself.

It was that time of year again; when the trees are alight with lights and tinsel while people all around sing carols of old in front of shopping malls. It's supposed to be a season of love and caring, world peace and all that stuff, but instead everyone in the SOLDIER barracks were sneaking around like little kids who just stole a piece of gun from the candy counter. That was because it was the time of the very special game called Secret Santa.

Everyone knows about Secret Santa, that game where you pick a name from a hat and you have to buy that person a present and you exchange gifts at a party on Christmas day. The fun's in trying to figure out what they want without them knowing that their "Secret Santa" is in fact you.

Later in the cafeteria, Sephiroth picked the paper and read it again. _The Amazing, Incredible, Awesome and Cool Zachary Knightblade, future General of SOLDIER_ was inscribed on it in purple ink with barley legible handwriting, and that was exactly whose ass the silver haired beauty's hand was on in the slow-moving line. Zack's face was a deep red, but his floppy, lopsided grin remained intact.

"Hey Zack, just wondering… do you use lotion by any chance because you smell absolutely delicious," Sephiroth said, his voice almost a purr.

"Um, no… but I do like Axe deoderant! Take a sniff of my pits!"

"No thanks…" Sephiroth muttered, dodging the other's wildly flapping arm and armpit stuck inches from his face.

"What are you trying to get at Seph…? You're acting really weird!"

Sephiroth eyed the beltline of the soldier's purple sweat pants with his piercing green eyes, dodging the question tossed at him, and the fine, designer boxers sticking up about two inches from them. With a grin, his gaze lifted to meet Zack's lavender one while he patted him on the back.

"Well, anyways, pull your pants up soldier, nobody wants to see that."

The general picked up his ham and swiss sandwich and left the bustling mess hall with a mischievous grin plastered on his face that came off to some as demented, which resulted in many avoiding him for the rest of the day.

-----------

"Oh! Who's your secret Santa Zack!" Cloud cheered, cuddling the stuffed turtle he got against his chest while staring up at the others with a wide grin of pure joy.

"Hehe, let's find that out!"

Sephiroth smirked and pulled out a package wrapped with black paper and a red bow. Morbid wrapping for a morbid kid of person. Zack grinned privately and took the package, ripping it open in a whirlwind of paper and ribbon. When the dust had cleared, he held up a pair of red silk boxers in front of his face, grinning from ear to ear.

"Awww, Seph! I love em!" he cheered, and then was cut off when another walked through the door.

At the door was a tall young man with shaggy black hair and milky white skin, carrying a festive package under his arm. His deep eyes flashed for an instant as he beheld the scene before him of the boxer holding Zack and a dumbfounded Sephiroth kneeling before him, his cascading hair forming pools on the floor.

"B-but… wha…? I thought I was your Secret Santa?" Cornelius sputtered, his cheeks red, glancing back and forth from Zack to Seph, then to Cloud who was whimpering quietly.

Zack was met with razor sharp glares from all sides, but he shrugged like he had no clue what was going on.

"Don't tell me you put your name in twice…" the dark haired soldier muttered, throwing his present at Zack who grabbed it up and opened it, holding up an identical pair of boxers.

"What can I say, the more the merrier! This IS Christmas you know!"

"Typical…"


	6. Green

I've read some fics that some of the characters have a tolerance for alcohol and other substances because of the mako. In my world, that is not the case because it's just really funny to see Sephiroth slobbery ass drunk. Sure, mako make the hangover headache go away, but not to alcohol. No sir. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this little fic about getting trashed for the first time! SephxReno (Random I know)

-----------------------

The Devil's Brew

"Eh Rude, wanna have some fun tonight?" a red headed boy muttered, putting a lit cigarette to his lips and shooting a sideways glance to his bald-headed partner sitting in the office chair next to him in the Turks lounge on the 65th floor of the ShinRa building.

The bald Turk pushed his ever-present sunglasses up his straight nose and leaned back into his seat, a thoughtful expression gracing his solid features.

"Sure, whatcha thinkin' about…"

"I wanna have a party at my place, but I have a special guest in mind," Reno replied, a wickedly mischievous glint in his mako ringed blue eyes.

"Really? Who is it Reno?" Rude replied, his interest piqued.

"Hehe! You'll never believe it, but Sephiroth's never had a drop to drink in his life! He's as green as the 1000 gil bill I have in my pocket! I was just thinkin' that we could… well… introduce him to the wonders of alcohol," the young Turk snickered, scratching his bare chest hanging out from his open shirt and leaning foreword in his seat.

"Wow… I'm actually excited." Rude replied, cracking the slightest of smiles while Reno leaped to his feet, tapping his EMR against his thigh.

"Let's round up the others then."

O0o

Reno, if anyone, was the master at invitations and the art of conversation, and knew just how to ask Sephiroth to his party without offending the cold man. He stood watch at the hallway outside the elevator holding two large bottles of rum until he saw the angelic general emerge from his office and glide down the hall. Then, like a melody in time, he stepped out into the hall and walked toward Sephiroth, knocking into him on purpose.

"Excuse me Reno…" Sephiroth cooed, his voice like liquid silver as he helped Reno get his balance with one strong hand on the other's waist.

"Hey, no prob man! Oh! I'm havin' a party at my house after work, wanna come hang?"

Sephiroth grinned, a pink flush tinting his deathly pale cheeks. No one ever asked him to go anywhere, and even if it was a trick, he didn't care.

"Sure, I'll meet you then," he purred, smiling and tilting his head ever so slightly, gaining a salute and wink from the lewd redhead.

----------------------------

Sephiroth stood at the dark wooden door to Reno's apartment, hands behind his back and heart tugging at his chest. The general really didn't know what to expect, and in the moments that lingered in between when he rang the doorbell until it finally opened were filled with excitement and uncertainty. Then the door finally opened exposing a Reno with a wide grin on his face and a red tie around his head.

"Yo! You made it! Come on in we're just getting started!" he cried, wrapping an arm around the general's shoulders and forcefully leading him into the room that smelled like a sweet something Sephiroth couldn't put his finger on.

The room was furnished with cheap leather couches and a low department store coffee table. The blinds were pulled shut and there was a hallway that led to a kitchen and bedroom. Also, inside he met very familiar faces that he wouldn't expect to be here. Tseng was sipping Irish coffee on the couch and Rude was next to him holding a wine glass. He nodded to the general and offered him a seat, which he cordially took. In a ratty brown armchair perched Rufus, sipping on a small glass of rum and coke. He grinned and brushed his golden hair back with three fingers. However, Reeve was curiously absent from the party. In the corner of the room was a huge stereo that was playing the hit radio station quite loudly. Apparently Reno knows where his priorities lie.

"Here Seph, have a drink! It's good, trust me!" Reno cheered, filling a glass with a generous amount of rum and handing it to Sephiroth, who received it gingerly.

"Yeh! Take a big drink!" the blonde across the room egged on, grinning maliciously.

Sephiroth gazed about the room at all the faces smiling back at them, then sighed and tipped the glass back, downing it all in one gulp. It tasted good at first, then a fire light in his throat and he fell into a coughing fit. He shook out the feeling and set the glass on the table.

"Wow, that was… oh my God…!" he sputtered, leaning onto Rude for support.

"Have another…"

As Sephiroth enjoyed another glass, Reno leaned over and whispered to Rude.

"Hehe, he's greener than I thought! Once we get him fuckin' trashed… we can maybe…"

"Do what?"

"Something that we could never dream of doing otherwise…"

o0o

Two bottles of rum and three cases of beer later, Rude was passed out on the floor with the lampshade on his head and Tseng was shaking his ass on the kitchen counter. Their laughter drowned out the music in the living room.

They weren't the only one's having a great time though. All inhibitions cast aside by the devil's brew, Sephiroth was pinned up against the fridge by a just as dunk Rufus and Reno moaning almost as loud as Tseng was singing to his favorite song.

"I'M Every Womannnnn!' Tseng bellowed, knocking the blender off the countertop.

"Ah, Tsheng! Shut the FUCK uhp!" Rufus retorted. He picked up a TV remote off the floor and threw it at him, but he dodged, gracefully as usual, and it ended up smashing a row of glasses. Sephiroth giggled stupidly as he saw four controllers fly across the room.

"Damn…" the silver haired beauty wondered, but was cut off by a forceful kiss from the vice-president. Reno chuckled and worked on un-belting Sephiroth, who already had his shirt and coat off and discarded on the coat rack. This drink was a miracle that made the heat between his legs twice as burning and made him long for touches from these two like they were the only lovers in the world. Out of impulse he pulled the blonde closer to him forcefully, moaning as their bodies and lips touched again.

Before he knew it, some force knocked Rufus down and strong hands lifted him by the ass roughly then flopped him on a bed. Above him, the world was spinning and his vision fogged so he could only barley make out the outline of a shock of red and a crimson snake that flowed down a shoulder. Sephiroth felt fingers entwine with his own and warm breath brushing by his neck. Then at the same moment those alcohol scented lips pressed against his graceful neck, the thrust he took spread pain that quickly turned to pleasure. The room was swirling so much he had to close his eyes before he got nauseous.

Clinging to the Reno's toned, sweat dampened sides and wincing every time the back of his neck crashed against the headboard, Sephiroth arched his back to meet the other's chest, begging for more and more. Then, just as soon as it started, the world converged on Sephiroth into a swirling pool of black soupy darkness. Even after the general had passed out from the booze, Reno cuddled up to the sleeping angel, smoothing a damp strand of spun moonshine from his face, and lit a cigarette, watching the smoke vanish into the darkness.

------------------------

The next morning, Sephiroth passed the Turks room and caught a glimpse of Reno slumped over his desk holding his head and groaning quite loudly. He steadied his pile of files and turned into the office, slamming the papers down on Reno's desk. The redhead leapt awake then gave the general a lopsided grin.

"How ya… feelin Seph?" he wheezed, tapping on his temples.

"Fine feeling fine…" he mused, even though the bruise on the back of his neck hadn't healed quite yet.

"Great…."

Sephiroth turned to walk out, then lingered at the doorframe and looked back at Reno with a sly grin.

"I wonder who's green now?"

-------------------------

Seems the little but of mako the Turks get isn't enough to stave away the hangover! Seph gets the upper hand again!


End file.
